Resident Evil : 2030 AD
by tyrant-019
Summary: In the year 2030 a sample of the T-virus finds its way onto the Space Station Freedom. The only survivors are two astronauts and the son of Chris and Jill Redfield, David.
1. Chapter I

CHAPTER 1  
  
Gerald bounced along the corridor. The floors curved upwards ever so slightly reminding him were he was, even though he had never forgotten he was on Freedom, the reduced gravity still mad him queasy. Through the rectangular windows along the outer wall he could see distant stars twinkling and the bilious blue orb of the Earth.  
He reached the Cargo Bay door and pressed the switch. There was a hiss of hydraulics and the door whooshed up into the bulkhead. He stepped into the vast hall and greeted the other workers rummaging at the shelves and marking clipboards.  
He continued to the very back of the room and began his stock take. Pulling boxes out, reading the labels and putting them back was his job. And it bored the hell out of him.   
After two hours when his shift in the cargo bay was nearly over he came across a strange metal container. Carefully picking it up he took it to the entrance to show the other guys.  
"Hey, check this out." He said.   
"What is it?" asked his friend, John, as he dropped slowly to the floor from a scaffold.  
"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this before."  
"It looks airtight to me." Said the third guy.   
"Why don't you open it?" Said another.  
"I don't think you should, Gerald," John warned him, "What if causes a biohazard?"  
"If it were dangerous they wouldn't have put it in here with all this other stuff." The third guy retorted. They all examined it for another moment.  
"Is there a label?" John asked. Gerald turned it in his hands, wiping a thick layer of dust from it.  
"Yeah, it doesn't say anything, just has a weird picture on it."  
"Looks kinda like an … umbrella." John said.  
"Stand back, boys. I'm going to open it." Gerald waved his arms making the men take a step back. Gripping the top tightly he grunted, struggling with the tight cap. Everyone looked on as he strained against the ancient seal. Suddenly there was a whoosh and a gust of air breathed out of the container. "What's that smell - gackk! Argh!"  
Gerald fell to his knees gasping, the container clattered to the floor. The colour drained from his face, his eyes became red and puffy. His colleagues looked on in horror as his body expanded, tearing his overalls. Thick red and purple veins popped up under his skin. His screams echoed through the room, changing from high-pitched terror, to the deep, threatening roar of a Tyrant.   
The other men dropped next, convulsing on the ground, their bodies began to change. The sound of breaking bone and tearing flesh emanated from them. Their hair fell out, their scalps split and their brains expanded outward, obliterating their eyes, shattered their skulls. Hands and feet exploded into bundles of bony grey claws. Their teeth grew quickly and their tongues snaked out of their mouths to slash the air.  
The newly formed monsters staggered around the cargo bay, taking in the new surroundings and testing each other's tempers. The Tyrant walked through the door into the corridor and stomped off. The Lickers jostled around and went off their own way.   
The grey metal canister rocked on the hard floor. An invisible cloud of germs wafted around the room, floating upwards and being sucked into the ventilation intake. The contagion swept through the station like wildfire, spreading death and destruction in one of the most dangerous environment there is. Space. 


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER 2  
  
David Redfield felt himself being pressed back into his padded seat as the boosters thrust the commercial Orbiter against the pull of the Earth's gravity. Out of his window he could see the hazy blue of the atmosphere fade and give way to the darkness of space. The distant stars glittered and winked at him. At the back of the craft, under the Delta shaped wing the rocket boosters roared. He could feel the entire fuselage shake with the force.  
The ripping sound of the Hostess walking up the isle startled him. She stepped on the Velcro strips keeping her on the ground. The illusion that this cast helped passengers to combat the disorienting effects of weightlessness.   
She offered him a drink in a cup with a lid and straw. He took it and watched her walk back to the crew compartment through the deserted passenger section. He was the only passenger on the flight. Drafted out to the space station specially so he could repair the main communications antenna. He was the only person with the skills in telecommunications technology and extensive experience in E.V.A.'s (space-walks) and was the only person who could do it.  
"Major," Came the soft voice of the hostess. "We've locked onto the docking beacon and will arrive in 15 minutes."  
"Thank you." He smiled.  
Soon he could see the station through his window. It was absolutely huge. The Docking assembly was visible on the central axis, pitted with round air locks and with a few long vessels preparing to travel to the outer planets.  
At either end of the Axis were two massive rings. The far one was partially constructed and made mostly of bare metal girders expose the vacuum. The gentle spin of the station generated the artificial gravity. He spotted the main antenna pointed towards Earth. All around it was bristling with smaller transmitters. It was these that the crew has to use to keep in touch with Earth via a complicated and unreliable satellite relay.  
He noticed the tiny form of the original station started in 1999. The cramped modules had been vastly expanded upon in the last thirty years and birthed the new and improved Space Station Freedom. David floated in the central Axis corridor and watched the Orbiter unclamp and float away from the airlock back towards Earth. He let his holdall tumble through the air as he looked around. He wondered where everyone was; there should have been a crewman to meet him. He shrugged inwardly and ran his hand through his hair to push it out of his eyes. Kicking furiously he swam to his bag and kicked off of a wall to the door.  
He was inside the Axis. All down the long corridor were rooms like the one he was just in, some leading to docked ships but most held empty airlocks. Shoving off hard he propelled himself along till he bumped into the bulkhead at the end of the Axis. He pressed the door control and it slid open. He could see the inside of the spinning Spoke section of the station. Once he pulled himself through the door he would be affected by gravity again.   
The shift was very daunting, though, but with practice it would become like stepping onto a moving escalator. David swung his feet around and grunted as he hit the deck. He still felt light. The centrifugal force this close to the Axis was very weak, but would grow stronger as he went down, to the outer rim of the wheel.  
An elevator took him down through a spoke to the wheel itself. He walked unsteadily along the empty corridor and staggered into the reception. Again, there wasn't a soul anywhere. The room was big, with a large picture window showing the moon in the distance. Potted plants sat in the corners waving gently in the drafts from the Life Support vents. A big desk was at the far end; next to it was an airtight door.   
David walked to the desk, papers were scattered on it, and a cup of coffee was overturned, its contents stained the files. "Hello?" he called, "Is anyone here?" He listened and heard no reply.  
Leaning on the edge he peered over the desk. Suddenly a woman sprang up at him. He gasped and jumped back. She lunged at him, moaning and swinging blindly. He looked into her dead white eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
"Are you all right?" he asked in vain. His voice seemed to irritate her; she struggled to clamber over the desk at him groaning. He walked backwards well out of her reach and watched. She was pale, almost white. Her skin was dry, her eyes sunken and lifeless. Her blue NASA overalls were tattered and splashed with blood.   
"Zombie." He couldn't believe it! A real ZOMBIE! His parents had always told him about when they fought zombies when they were in the S.T.A.R.S but he thought they were just stories. Never for a second did he think they were true!  
The woman crawled over the desktop and fell onto the floor hitting her face. She dragged herself to her knees, ignoring her obviously broken nose and tried for him again. He wasted no time getting out of there! Opening the door he went out into the main social area locking it behind him. 


	3. Chapter III

CHAPTER 3   
  
Massive talons clanged against the armoured back of Yorke's space suit sending him sprawling across the deck. The beast leapt over his prone form as he struggle to his feet. It pounced again, launching itself into the air with its strong hind legs. Yorke jumped aside letting it smash onto the floor.   
He bolted for the Air Lock but the green- skinned abomination was nearly on him again. It was hard to move in the stiff suit and it seemed like it was taking forever to reach the controls. He tripped over his heavy boots and clattered to the ground. The monster flew over him into the Air Lock. Yorke seized the opportunity, springing up and slapping the switch.   
The door swished closed, locking it in. He grinned and pressed the other button. A light flashed and the outer door opened, sucking the Hunter into the cold vacuum of space.  
Yorke sat down on a bench panting. He looked at the atmospheric indicator on his wrist. It still read that the air was clear of contamination, but he wasn't taking any chances; preferring to keep his space suit sealed till he was out of this hellhole.   
Suddenly his helmet radio crackled loudly in his ears. "Yorke, are you there?" came a female voice.  
He tapped the control on his chest plate to respond. "I'm here, Doctor. Where are you?"  
"I'm trapped in the main visitor centre. A Shuttle just dropped off someone but I was attacked and can't reach him. Now I've been trapped by a couple of those creatures with the long tongues in a shop."  
"Hang tight, I'll be right there." Yorke told her dragging himself to his feet. Snapping a long piece of pipe from the wall as a weapon, he clumped out of the room towards his comrade. David ran down the curving corridor of the Space Station weaving in and out of the way of the workers. All of them were zombies. Totally mindless, they were just as his parents had described to him. He tried to piece the story together in his mind as he dodged the slow, lumbering corpses.  
David skidded to a halt and gasped. He was in the main tourist area, with shops and a raised walkway above his head with big picture windows. Just ahead of him a threesome of weird pink creatures were squabbling and clawing at a metal and glass door. He watched, sickened, as their stringy muscles rippled beneath their slimy skin. Their exposed brains pulsed and long globs of drool dribbled over their razor sharp teeth. The tattered rags of NASA overalls clung to their bodies.  
One of them turned to David; its strange eyeless face regarded him for a moment before it started to skulk towards him. Massive claws chinked on the metal floor as it swaggered along. A long thick tongue slithered out between its mandibles and began to swish back and forth. The first two creatures ignored him and continued to scratch at the door in vain.   
It hissed loudly scaring the crap out of him! He turned to run but the zombies were approaching from behind. He was trapped. He searched about for an escape. The shops? Locked! The walkway? No, too high!  
Suddenly a huge shape plummeted down from the walkway flattening the creature. It began to pound on the thing with a metal bar as it scrabbled and screeched in pain. Thwack, thwack, thwack, its blood splattered over the deck and flipped up into the air to tumble slowly to the ground.  
David gawped at the dome headed thing that had saved him then realised it was a man in a space suit. The pristine white if the armoured chest and limbs of the suit were streaked with gore and the faceplate was steamed up.   
Whump! The other two set upon him, trying to dig him out of his cocoon. The toughened fibreglass barely scratched and the man shoved one of the beasts off of him easily. The other screamed and speared the man with its lance-like tongue. The liquid crystal screen on his chest shattered.  
David charged at the creature as it struggled with the man on the floor. Grunting with the effort in the strange gravity, he volleyed it as hard as he could in the head. It fell off of him, its brain split and gouged open. The other one lunged at him but the man threw himself in front of David to let his suit take the blow. The beast slashed mercilessly at him till its claw finally tore into the soft seal of the articulated shoulder. The stranger fell to the floor in pain, blood dribbled out of the gash. David booted it in the chest and fell backwards. He quickly got to his feet and grabbed up the metal bar.   
The monster attacked again but was knocked back by a clout around the head. David never let up till its head was a shattered puree of grey matter and gore.  
David dropped the bar and helped the man to his feet. He shrugged him off and stepped back. Fingering at four metal catches around his chest and shoulders he released his helmet with a whoosh of air.  
"No point in keeping this stupid thing on now that the seal has been breached." Gasped the sweaty astronaut. He ran his hand over his head so that his short blonde hair flicked sweat about and rubbed his eyes.   
"Who are you?" David asked. The stranger pointed to his name printed on his chest.  
"Yorke, lieutenant Michael Yorke United States Air Force. You?"  
"David Redfield, USAF communications tech."  
"Hey, you're the guy that was supposed to come fix the main antenna array. That is, before this happened."  
They were both startled by the quiet grating sound of a mechanical door opening. They spun to see a figure step out of the scratched and scarred doorway the monsters had been attacking. It was a woman clad in a similar suit to Yorke's. She had no helmet, though. Her long brown hair was tied back in a tight ponytail and she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  
"Yorke, you came." She said smiling.  
"Don't I always?" he smirked. "This is David Redfield, the Comm tech you were expecting. Dave, this is Doctor Helen Belfast." David shook her gloved hand and she smiled shyly.  
"What happened here?" he asked them.  
"We're not really sure," Helen began, " Yorke and I were out on an EVA (space walk) but after a while we stopped getting feed back from control. So we came back in and the whole place was over run. We haven't found any one alive except you but you weren't here when what ever it was struck."  
"Our atmospheric scanners detected trace elements of some kind of virus but it seems to have dissipated now." The computer logs say that a huge release started in one of the cargo holds and spread from there."  
David furrowed his brow trying to remember the name of the virus from his parent's stories. "T-virus."   
"What?" Helen exclaimed.  
"The T-virus. My parents told me about times when they used to fight this big company called Umbrella."  
"The pharmaceuticals company?" Helen asked.  
"Yeah, they told me that years ago Umbrella were working on a bio-weapons program in the form of a virus. It would mutate living tissue changing animals into monsters and humans into mindless zombies."  
"Some bedtime story." Yorke commented.   
"I thought that was all they were, stories. But it seems that their true. I think that the T-virus has found it's way here."  
They all looked at each other in silence. How was it possible? Why? Questions raced through all their minds, but Yorke was the only one to voice one of his:  
"What does the 'T' stand for?"  
"'Tyrant'…"  
RRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!   
The whole place seemed to shake with the force of the ungodly scream. It was so loud they couldn't tell if it was down the hall of on the other side of the Station.  
"My God. We have to get out of here." Helen squeaked. 


End file.
